Mewtwo
Mewtwo, also know as "Project 1nvinc18le.93" is a highly dangerous legendary pokemon. Created as an attempt to clone the legendary "origin" pokemon mew, it seems to have a notable hatred for humans, although others say it may also be frightened or misunderstanding human behavior. Either way, Mewtwo is difficult to find, difficult, to capture, and especially difficult to form a close bond with. There is only one 100% perfect clone of Mewtwo, another six where also made and look almost identical to the successful mewtwo, other clones made before them are sentient blobs known as Ditto. Physical Appearance Mewtwo is a bipedal whitish-pink pokemon bearing slight similarities with Mew. It appears to have two necks, it's head is roughly catlike, with a vaguely reptilian snout. It has two large eyes and short, skin-covered horns above its true ears. On it's upper chest is a tough plate of natural armor, resembling a breastplate. It's arms are thin yet muscular. On Mewtwo's abdomen-area is a large purple blob which seems to be directly "glued" to it's body, from this blob extends the pokemon's long durable tail which, despite appearing to be made from slime, can support almost anything and is completely solid. The pokemon's legs are also simple, with odd feet with three toes. Mewtwo often stands on it's toes only, a theory exists that this is because it's small feet cannot support it's weight somehow, indeed, Mewtwo can float a few inches above the air and this is often how it moves. And the Aether Foundation in Alola once planned on researching the subject before it switched to the study of wormholes. History See, The creation of Mewtwo Notable Abilities Mewtwo is a physic type pokemon and thus, has the capability to perform many moves of said type. Although other forms of attack are also possible. Some of it's most famous actions are the ability to control objects, ranging from making items float to raising the liquid from lakes. Mewtwo is capable of immense power and can generate spheres of energy to launch from it's palms at enemies. These spheres where once thought to contain some of Mewtwo's hacked DNA and would mutate any living creature they collided with into a being similar to mewtwo itself. However, this theory was soon debunked. However, either way, Mewtwo's "power balls" are extremely dangerous and can kill on instant collision. The pokemon is also known to attack with it's tail from time to time. Mewtwo's very existence was to be the greatest pokemon of all time, and, as the creator's who survived it's escape have said, "they succeeded." And in 2013, mega stones working for mewtwo where invented. No one has ever truly though of a use for Mewtwo outside of battle, and currently, usage of Mewtwo is illegal, as said by the ICOPL. Diet Mewtwo was originally thought to lack a mouth, and thus, could not consume food-products. As few have gotten close enough to fully examine the pokemon's features. However, one of the workers on Project 1nvinc18le.93 said that the pokemon was planned to have a mouth for it does yes, posses one. Further reasearch from the Pokemon Mansion stated that Mewtwo has a functioning digestive tract, alongside most other major organ systems. Oddly, Mewtwo apparently has two stomachs, one works in the normal fashion while the other stores food for later, thus, the pokemon needs little food to survive. After leaving the stomach, files state that it spends around 20-30 minutes in the intestines. Mewtwo lacks an anus and it's waste products emerge as a slime from just below the base of the tail. However, this too, is unconfirmed. What Mewtwo eats is unknown, a pokemon with such power however, could likely devour anything it favors. Anatomy A popular theory from the Kanto and Hoenn regions suggests that Mewtwo is fact, half-human. This could explain it's much taller structure and, although Mew itself is also bipedal, mewtwo is notably more anthropomorphic, in design that most other pokemon, except perhaps Zoroark and Lucario. Mewtwo's bones are hollow and lightweight. Enabling flight, yet an extra layer of a durable slime covers the entire skeletal system minus the skull. Likely for added strength. A notable feature about Mewtwo is the blob it's lower body. This is yet another support for the Ditto Theory. As Ditto is a purple blob. It is believed that the blob is a failed part of Mewtwo's body that is actually "part ditto" although it could be a mere failed experiment. Mewtwo's blob is actually useful for it's survival, as it can store liquids within it, as well as use it as a "pump" to channel energy throughout the rest of its body. Some say Mewtwo's mysterious blob will also change color slightly depending on the pokemon's emotion. Trainer Tips Mewtwo is currently the most dangerous pokemon on the ICOPL scale, with the illegal class ranking. Mewtwo's attacks are fatal and it distrusts the human-race in general. So, should you stumble upon it's cave layer (as that is where it likes to take shelter) it is best to flee before it sees you. Being manmade, Mewtwo has a simple understanding of human technology. Speaking of such, the recommended pokeball for Mewtwo is the Master Ball. However, these are both rare and highly expensive. Again, it it is best to not go near Mewtwo and especially don't try to fight with it unless you have a legendary-class pokemon on you...Preferably at least three. If you do manage to catch Mewtwo, it may take years for it to trust and befriend you. There are only six mewtwo in the world and only four trainers are said to be legally allowed to own one, one in which, is the famous trainer Red. Always however, make sure to keep a good distance from your Mewtwo...In case it suddenly becomes angry.Category:Gen 1 Pokemon